fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hobnobbing With Hobbes
I don't know where to go about asking this so I'm going to try here: when does this quest appear? I have not seen it. and I am already queen of Albion and on the last day before the darkness comes (day 121). I have made a villager. but *she* was in Brightwall and had a different quest - to find where her father was buried and bring back the letter for her (even though, when reading this letter in the game it said "son" instead of "daughter") might this be a glitch? is it different for every game? was the only way to get this quest to make a male villager? I am so confused... and I *need* this quest in order to get a few things that have been listed in Dankwater Caverns. like the silver key across the way that I can see when first going in but there are NO vault spots. and the rare book that's supposed to be in there too umong anything else... any suggestions or help? I am having the same problem and I am a male character. I can't seem to find this quest and do not have access to the rare book or silver key. Maybe it it is a glitch. I had a glitch in fable two that wouldnt let me have the last silver key and it really made me mad. :The quest appears after defeating the Darkness. Dans Mourir can be found to start this quest near the bridges. If you've already defeated the Darkness and can't find him, then it's probably a glitch. Try doing some other Millfields quests and see if that clears the problem. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Great, so I can't get the guild seals for the books or money in the chest to go toward my war fund before the battle. Wonderful... When does the area open up after the quest? I've finished the quest and played through a ton of quests since then and the area is still blocked off. :It should only take one in-game day. Try sleeping. If that doesn't work, try restarting the game. Hope this helps. -- TheIndifferentist 06:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : I have completed the quest and have done someother ones besides but when I went back the gate wasn't open at all. Is this a glitch? 04:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC)fate82@hotmail.com :That is possible. Try again after a few more (game) days and let us know whether it's open or not. If not, we'll add it to the article as a bug. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Bad Timing I feel that this quest is introduced at a really bad time. It seems like one of the side quests that should be available after meeting Page, or preferably after the Masquerade. Since the quest is only available after the story, the rest of Dankwater Cavern is therefore only available after the story. This bothers me in that the collectible items would be useful before then. The quest with the rare books could be completed before the end, as well as potentially unlocking the last silver chest in Bowerstone Castle and aiding the war effort. While it bothers me that the cave can only be accessed after the story, it wouldn't bother me if the cave was only accessible after becoming king. I feel that the quest should be available after the Masquerade, and the rest of the cave should be available after becoming king and completing the quest. This wouldn't be so odd, as this kind of thing is already present in the game. There is a silver key in Bowerstone Industrial only accessible after becoming king, and the last Driftwood quest is only available after the Masquerade. 16:29, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, but what can you do? There were apparently a few changes to the quest setup in the middle of the game, including the shortening of the Battle for Albion quest which cut out a sequence of fighting through the castle gardens. It's also been suggested that the few quests that unlock in Aurora after the main quest is complete (including The New World and The Prophetic Hermit) were originally designed to be quests for gaining enough Guild Seals to convince Kalin to help you (comparable with Leaders and Followers and The Bowerstone Resistance), but they were reworked when Kalin's requirements were changed. This may have been intended as one of those quests, or one that becomes available after the Bower Lake Proposal. Alas, we have what we have, and there's nothing that can be done about it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:00, December 26, 2014 (UTC)